Le Lac
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: OS Huddy - Inspiré par la chanson du même nom, du groupe Indochine. House attend Cuddy au bord d'un lac.


**Disclaimers** : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne rien.  
**Spoiler** : Aucun  
**Commentaires** : J'ai eu envie de changer de registre et d'écrire sur un sujet qui, pour moi, relève de l'impossible, mais qui rassure.  
C'est plutôt glucosé, vous êtes prévenus !  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

[_ A lire avec ceci : www youtube com/watch?v=NaNFzYrnDSE ( _花鳥風月_- Remioromen )_ ]

House était assis à même le sol et contemplait l'étendue d'eau douce qui s'offrait à lui.  
Elle lui rappelait le lac Michigan. Il se souvint y avoir emmené Cuddy, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à la faculté de médecine. Elle avait mis un tee-shirt blanc, ce jour-là.  
Il l'avait portée sur son dos et l'avait jetée à l'eau. Elle s'était vivement relevée, complètement trempée. Il était resté subjugué par son corps ruisselant de l'eau du lac, et par son soutien-gorge rouge qui était largement visible... Elle l'avait saisi par le col de sa chemise, embrassé avec colère et passion, et l'avait entrainé dans l'eau.

Il eut un sourire mélancolique. Voilà 20 ans qu'il n'avait pas profité de ce genre de moment avec elle.  
Il attendait. Il savait qu'elle viendrait le rejoindre. Il ne partirait pas sans elle. Il resterait là pour elle, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Elle était là. Soudainement matérialisée à ses côtés. Vêtue d'une robe blanche vaporeuse qui tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle était belle.  
A la fois perdue et soulagée, elle s'assit à côté de lui. Ensemble, ils fixèrent l'horizon sans piper mot. Puis House se décida à lui adresser la parole :

« Vous êtes venue trop vite. »  
« Mais oui, plaignez-vous... »  
« Vous auriez du rester un peu plus longtemps en bas... Ou en haut ? On est où, exactement ? »  
« Je n'en sais rien. »

Elle soupira. La curiosité de House persistait.

« Pourquoi si vite, Cuddy ? »  
« Vous pensez que tout ceci n'est qu'une hallucination due à une surdose d'endorphines, n'est-ce-pas ? »  
« Je m'en fous. »  
« C'est parce que je suis ici avec vous que je sécrète des endorphines. Pas le contraire. »

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle souriait. Il réitéra sa question :

« Pourquoi si vite ? »  
« J'ai eu peur. »  
« Peur de quoi ? »  
« De vivre. »

Gênée, elle détourna le regard.

« Vous vous en seriez remise, Cuddy. »  
« Non. Vous m'avez fait trop mal en partant. »  
« Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Elle resta silencieuse, refusant de lui expliquer. House changea de sujet. Après tout, ils pourraient y revenir plus tard...

« Vous vous souvenez de la journée qu'on avait passée ici ? »  
« House, ça fait tellement longtemps... »  
« Je vous avais convaincue de sécher les cours pour qu'on soit rien que tous les deux. »  
« Et je n'ai pas regretté, je repense souvent à nous... Comment on était à cette époque. »  
« On était jeunes et heureux. »  
« Oui... ça n'a pas duré longtemps. »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et continua :

« Le lendemain, je me réveillai seule. »  
« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. »  
« Je sais. »

Timidement, il l'entoura de son bras.

« Vous savez, Cuddy... Souvent, je repense aux deux décennies qu'on a gâchées... »  
« C'est un peu tard, vous ne trouvez pas ? » dit-elle d'un ton las.  
« Pourquoi n'a-t-on rien fait ? »  
« Vous m'avez repoussée. »  
« Dites tout de suite que c'est ma faute ! »  
« C'est de votre faute. »

Malgré eux, ils sourirent.

« Cuddy... Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? »  
« Vous êtes vraiment buté, hein... »  
« Pourquoi vous ne voulez rien me dire ? »  
« Vous me demanderez ce que je fais là. Et ça ne va pas vous plaire. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Je vous connais. »  
« Moi aussi. Si vous me dites ça, c'est parce que vous voulez que je sache. Allez, dites-moi, qu'on en finisse... »  
« Non. »

Il posa sa main libre sur son épaule pour la rapprocher de lui. Comme il s'y attendait, elle releva la tête. Il en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées. Il fut projeté 20 ans en arrière. Cuddy se recula légèrement, ne brisant pas leur étreinte pour autant.

« Allez, Cuddy... Explique-moi. »  
« On s'en fiche de pourquoi on est là ! On ne peut plus revenir en arrière ! »  
« On essaie ? »

Il saisit ses mollets, souleva Cuddy qui se débattait sans conviction. Avant, sa jambe ne lui aurait pas laissé l'occasion de la porter. C'était tout bête, mais il en rêvait...  
Il s'approcha du lac, laissa une dernière chance à Cuddy.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ? »  
« Non. » refusa-t-elle en riant.  
« Dans ce cas... »

Il la jeta souplement dans le lac, reculant pour éviter les éclaboussures. Complètement trempée, elle sortit de l'eau, un sourire complice aux lèvres.  
Elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.  
Elle profita que House s'égare sur sa presque nudité subtilement recouverte du tissu mouillé pour l'attraper par le col de sa chemise et l'obliger à reculer avec elle.  
Il suivit le mouvement, posa ses mains sur ses hanches, embrassa ses lèvres avec ardeur.  
Un pas de plus et ils tombaient.

« Tu ne me diras rien, n'est-ce-pas, Cuddy ? »  
« Viens... »

Et ils tombèrent.  
Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, sortirent leurs têtes de l'eau pour reprendre une goulée d'air ( bien qu'ils n'en aient plus besoin; vieux réflexe. ). Ils émergèrent du lac, s'allongèrent sur l'herbe fraiche et regardèrent le ciel.

« Assez rit, Cuddy... Dis-moi ce que tu fais là. »  
« Je ne veux pas. C'est dur, tu sais... »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Pourquoi c'est dur ? »  
« Tu es parti trop vite. Je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir. »  
« Je suis là. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient humides, et ce n'était pas dû à leur baignade. Elle déglutit et se décida à lui expliquer.

« Tu as eu un accident de moto en fin de soirée. Tu es resté 6 heures au bloc opératoire et... »  
« Et toi ? »

Il se fichait pas mal de ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était _elle_.

« Aucune importance. »

Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, prit appui sur ses coudes et entoura son visage de ses mains.

« Je dois savoir ! Tu étais avec moi sur la moto ? Tu as souffert ? C'est de ma faute ? »

Elle resta silencieuse, perdant ses yeux dans les siens. Et enfin...

« Non, je n'étais pas avec toi... Quand Wilson m'a appelée pour me prévenir, tu étais déjà parti... J'aurais voulu te tenir la main en surveillant ton rythme cardiaque mais... mais je n'ai pas pu... »

Elle fondit en larmes mais trouva le courage de continuer.

« Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul, tu sais... J'ai vidé une boite de somnifères... »

House fut soudainement soulagé. Elle n'avait pas souffert _physiquement_. Mais elle l'avait suivi.

« Idiote ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Cuddy le pressa contre elle.

« J'avais peur... Mais tu es avec moi maintenant... Et c'est ce qui compte le plus. »

Il le lui confirma d'un baiser dans le cou. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment, savourant le contact qu'ils s'étaient refusés pendant les 20 dernières années. House se détacha d'elle et s'assit face au lac. Cuddy l'imita.

« Greg, tu veux bien rester avec moi ? Pour toujours ? »  
« Oui. »

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, scellant ainsi leur accord et ils gardèrent les yeux rivés vers l'éternité qui leur était réservée.

**«** Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un autre; c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction. **»**

_Antoine de Saint Exupéry._


End file.
